The Last Fairchild
by Kat.Is.A.Kitty
Summary: Isabelle Fairchild creció lejos de las tradiciones y creencias de su verdadera familia. El sueño de Isabelle siempre ha sido aprender a usar la magia y cuando a su prima le llega su carta a la Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons ella espera ansiosa el próximo año una carta que nunca llega. Pero Isabelle ha cumplido 11 y le ah llegado una carta retrasada.
1. La Pequeña Fairchild

1

La pequeña Fairchild

Un rumor se había esparcido, el señor tenebroso había caído y todo gracias a un pequeño bebe del que decían tenia poderes inimaginables y había quedado huérfano. Todo el mundo mágico festejaba y en el número 4 de Privet Drive estaban por encontrarse con una sorpresa.

Pero en esta historia no hablaremos de eso, hablaremos de las familias Fairchild, una de las familias más antiguas que existía. Los Fairchild tenían dos generaciones, los que seguían sus ideales y los que no, a los que llamaban traidores. Una familia Fairchild le servía fielmente al señor tenebroso y la otra pertenecía a un grupo que lo combatía. Cabe decir que ese mismo día una pequeña de poco más de un año también había quedado huérfana, su nombre era Isabelle hija del matrimonio de dos años de los Fairchild, Joseph Fairchild y su esposa Agatha, fieles servidores de Lord Voldemort.

La beba quedo a cargo de su otra familia que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, el matrimonio de Merylin Fairchild una mujer mestiza y su esposo Arnold Morrison un impuro, ellos tenían una pequeña niña de dos años llamada Rosemary.

Isabelle creció alejada de las creencias de su verdadera familia y creció amada por sus dos tíos, ella no se llevaba bien con su prima y cuando Rosemary cumplió los 9 recibió una carta para asistir a la Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons, esto ciertamente sorprendió a toda la familia ya que después de la guerra mágica se habían mudado a la ciudad de Bruselas en Bélgica. La pequeña Rosemary decidió asistir a Beauxbatons. Cuando Isabelle cumplió 9 la familia esperaba que le llegara su carta, pero solo llego la del segundo año de Rosemary. Su prima se burló durante dos años de ella, lo cual hizo que Isabelle empezara a odiarla. En su cumpleaños número 11 Rosemary se burló diciéndole que tampoco recibiría la carta de Hogwarts, Isabelle se puso tan furiosa que a su prima le empezaron a salir granos por todas partes.

Isabelle se había encerrado en su cuarto, no quería salir. Se sentía tan triste por lo que le había pasado a su prima. Sus tíos la habían ido a llevar a San Mungo. Cuando le dio hambre bajo a la cocina y escucho un picoteo en la ventana de la sala, cuando se asoma entro una lechuza con una carta, cuando la tomo esta se fue volando. Isabelle observo la carta que iba dirigida a ella y cuando la volteo se encontró con un sello con el símbolo de Hogwarts, Isabelle sonrió y se puso muy feliz. Se apresuró en abrirla, pero tuvo mucho cuidado de estropear lo menos posible el sello. La tinta era verde esmeralda el color favorito de Isabelle.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querida Señorita Fairchild.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora

Uniforme  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Libros  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

 _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ Miranda Goshawk

 _Una Historia de la Magia_ , Bathilda Bagshot

 _Teoría Mágica_ , Adalbert Waffling

 _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_ , Emeric Switch

 _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_ , Phyllida Spore

 _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_ , Arsenius Jigger

 _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ , Newt Scamander

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_ , Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo

1 varita.

1 caldero de peltre número 2.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Leyó Isabelle con emoción y sonrió. Cuando horas después sus tíos y su prima llegaron, ellos la felicitaron y se sintieron orgullosos de ella, en cambio su prima fingió no saber que existía y sostuvo su palabra diciendo que no conocía a ninguna Isabelle y después se fue a su cuarto. Isabelle al leer de nuevo su carta se dio cuenta que mañana era 31 de julio y estaba atardeciendo, se volvió a poner triste y empezó a llorar.

-No te preocupes nena, hablaremos con Dumbledore- le dijo su tía abrazándola.

-Sí, pequeña, el entenderá que no tuvimos tiempo de responder- dijo su tío.

Cuando Isabelle estaba por decir algo alguien llamo a la puerta, su tío fue a abrir.

-Buenas noches Arnold, lamento venir a esta hora, pero tenía un gran asunto con un buen amigo llamado Nicolás- Había un hombre en la entrada, era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba pla teados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Lle vaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cris tales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore, pase. Justo queríamos hablar con usted- dijo Arnold el tío de Isabelle.

-Oh, sí claro. Precisamente para eso vine. - el anciano parecía saber mucho a los ojos de Isabelle. - Hoy fui informado de que la carta a la señorita Fairchild no se le había hecho llegar- dijo Albus

-Sí, profesor. Le llego justo hoy, debió haber algún retraso en el correo- dijo su tía, Isabelle ya no lloraba, estaba atenta a la conversación.

-Oh, no. Las lechuzas siempre están a tiempo, llegan incluso tres al día, hasta ser abierta por su dueño. Pero hubo un asunto que requirió muchas más lechuzas de lo esperado y no fue posible enviar más al día- dijo el director.

-No había llegado ninguna lechuza con la carta antes- dijo Arnold.

-Yo estoy seguro que si- dijo Albus que observaba a Isabelle con una sonrisa, después sus ojos se dirigieron a las escaleras donde su mirada cambio a una de seriedad. Todos siguieron su mirada y observaron a Rosemary parada al pie de las mismas.

\- ¿Rosemary? - Dijo su padre, su prima sonrió como solo lo hace cuando quiere ocultar algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre padre? - siguió sonriendo ignorando al anciano.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir? - dijo su madre mirándola seriamente. La única que no entendía era Isabelle, e

-Rosemary Morrison, ¿Robaste las cartas de tu prima? No te atrevas a mentirnos- dijo su madre parándose muy enojada, sorprendiendo a su hija e incluso a Isabelle con esa pregunta y miro fijamente a su prima.

Rosemary levanto alto la cabeza tratando de excusarse, pero no encontró nada.

-Si- dijo después de un rato - ¿Por qué ella iría a Hogwarts si yo no iré? - dijo muy celosa.

-Señorita Morrison usted contaba con un puesto en el colegio, pero fui informado de que ya asistía a la Academia de Beauxbatons y su carta no se le hizo llegar ya que el país es territorio de esa escuela. - dijo Albus muy respetuoso.

-Rosemary ve a tu cuarto, donde te quedaras el resto de las vacaciones- dijo su padre, Rosemary hizo una rabieta, pero obedeció. Cuando se hubo ido Isabelle se atrevió a preguntar.

-Señor, si este es territorio de esa escuela ¿porque mi carta no llego? - Isabelle estaba muy curiosa.

-Bueno, en Beauxbatons hay una regla, que no permite que los hijos de magos con malos antecedentes entren, en la cual me eh esforzado para que muy pronto cambie- dijo el director a la pequeña.

\- ¿Entonces esos hijos de magos van a Hogwarts? - pregunto ella.

-Hay muchas más escuelas, pequeña Isabelle, pero la mayoría si- le informo- Bien aclarado este asunto, te esperamos el 1 de septiembre. Creo que tus tíos ya saben a dónde ir, me marcho tengo que encargarle dos cosas de vital importancia a un muy buen amigo mío- El director salió por la puerta y a unos pasos desapareció.

-Entonces… Iré a Hogwarts- Dijo Isabelle con una gran sonrisa.


	2. Gringotts, donde loco intentas robar

2

Gringotts, donde debe uno estar loco para intentar robar

Isabelle llevaba días esperando este momento, sus tíos la habían emocionado con todas las historias que le contaron de ese lugar. Ese era el día, al fin iría al Diagon Alley. Su tía se quedaría con Rose en casa por lo que ella viajaría con su tío a Londres. Isabelle seguía resentida con ella por lo de las cartas y ya no se lamentaba lo que le había hecho. La mejor recompensa fue saber que Rose quería acompañarlos, pero estaba castigada y no podía salir de casa.  
Cuando estuvo lista su tío la invito a tomar su brazo, segundos después de que lo tomara se encontraban en una calle llena de personas vestidas de forma distinta.

Isabel le sonrió a su tío quien esperaba una reacción.  
\- ¿A dónde iremos primero? - pregunto de inmediato.  
-Primero iremos a Gringotts- le anunció su tía, ella sonrió emocionada.  
-El banco ¿verdad? - pregunto siguiendo a su tío de cerca.  
-Si. Sacaremos dinero de tu bóveda y con ello compraremos tu material- le dijo su tío.  
\- ¿Tengo mi propia bóveda? - pregunto, su tío asintió.  
-Les pertenecía a tus padres, ahora es tuya. - siguió a decir. - Gringotts Isabelle- su tío dijo mientras la observaba

Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...

—Un gnomo —dijo Isabelle en voz baja muy emocionada, mien tras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más baja que Isabelle. Tenía un rostro moreno e in teligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Isabelle noto sus de dos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

 _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

 _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

 _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

 _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

 _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

—Como ya te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo su tío Arnold con una sonrisa a su sobrina.

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un cen tenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuen tas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestí bulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guia ban a la gente para entrar y salir. Su tío se acercó al mostrador, mientras ella trataba de memorizar todo.

Cuando ambos hubieron salido del banco, su tío la llevo por el callejón hasta una tienda que decía. "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones"

-Entra a comprar tu uniforme, iré por tus libros. Nos vemos en Ollivanders- su tío le dio unos galeones y ella entro en la tienda sola.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

—¿Hogwarts, hermosa? —dijo, cuando Isabelle empezó a ha blar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otra muchacha se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, una niña de rostro bronceado y cabello muy enchinado estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Isabelle en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apro piado.

—Hola —dijo la muchacha—. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió Isabelle un poco tímida. - Mi tío está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, despues ire a comprar mi varita —dijo sin saber que decir.

—. Luego de comprar mi uniforme, yo voy a arrastrar a mis padres a mirar escobas de carre ra. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una pro pia. Creo que el próximo año voy a fastidiar a mi madre hasta que me compre una- dijo con una sonrisa. - Soy Adalyn, pero puedes decirme Ada- le dijo mientras la bruja le ajustaba la túnica de los brazos.

-Yo soy Isabelle- le dijo con una sonrisa, Isabelle había hecho su primera amiga.

\- ¿A qué casa quieres ir? - le pregunto Adalyn. - Toda mi familia ha ido a Ravenclaw, ya que bueno somos descendientes de Rowena. Pero soy un poco rebelde- dijo mientras se reía.

Isabelle no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Madam Malkin le dijo a Adalyn:

-Ya está lo tuyo, y tu madre te espera en la entrada, Chiquitina.

Isabelle lamento tener que dejar de hablar con Adalyn, pero ambas se sonrieron y se prometieron ver en Hogwarts.

-Lo tuyo, también ya está- le dijo Madam Malkin después de un rato. Ella pago sus uniformes y se dirigió a Ollivanders, una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto. Cuando entro, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha en la que se encontraba sentad su tío, quien le sonrió. Isabelle no se sintió extraña en esa tienda, le dieron ganas de sentarse a leer un libro, cosa que solo hacía en su habitación. Sonrió más abiertamente y miro los miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo una voz amable.

Isabelle miro a un anciano que estaba ante ella; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del lugar.

-Hola- dijo Isabelle con alegría.

-Ah, si- dijo el hombre- Si, sí. Pensaba que iba a verte pronto. La ultima Fairchild. - Isabelle no sabía de lo que hablaba. - Tienes los ojos de tu abuela, seguro eres igual que ella. Parece que fue ayer el día que vino aquí, a comprar su primera y última varita. Ella la cuido muy bien sabes. 29 centímetros de largo, flexible, de cerezo. Una preciosa varita para los hechizos y contra-embrujos.

El señor Ollivanders se acercó a Isabelle. Ella miro a su tío que seguía sentado y esperaba pacientemente.

-Tu madre por ejemplo prefirió una totalmente opuesta. 19 centímetros, de Endrino. Perfecta para…las artes oscuras. - Isabelle escuchaba atenta al anciano. - Bueno ciertamente eh dicho que tu madre la prefirió, pero lo cierto es que la varita elije al mago.

Isabelle seguía observando al anciano y este la miraba directamente, luego cambio su atención.

-Arnold, 26 centímetros, de manzano cierto- parecía más afirmación que pregunta.

-Siempre aciertas Ollivanders- dijo su tío.

-Bien, empecemos. - saco de su bolso una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas- ¿Con que brazo coges la varita?

-Yo soy Diestra- dijo Isabelle extendiendo su brazo derecho.

Ollivanders midió a Isabelle del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivanders tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Como pelos de uni cornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dra gón. No hay dos varitas Ollivanders iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

Isabelle sonrió y se rio cuando se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, y lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivanders estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enroló en el suelo—. Bien, Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y pelo de unicornio. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexi ble. Cógela y agítala.

Isabelle cogió la varita y la agitó de arriba a abajo, pero el señor Ollivanders se la quitó casi de inme diato.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Isabelle intento, pero tan pronto como sus dedos rozaron la madera el se ñor Ollivanders se la quitó.

—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y nervio de corazón de dragón, veintiún cen tímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Isabelle lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba bus cando el señor Ollivanders, pero se divertía mirando las cosas explotar. Las varitas ya probadas, que esta ban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivanders, más emocionado pare cía estar.

—Qué clienta tan difícil la segunda esta semana, ¿no? No te preocupes, encon traremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no.- Ollivanders volvió con otra varita, se la extendió a Isabelle y en cuanto toco la varita sintió un hormigueo y sintió haber encontrado algo preciado. Levanto la varita sobre su cabeza, le dio una pequeña sacudida, y una corriente de chispa de todos los colores estallarlo en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que parecían bailar en el lúgubre lugar. Su tío se levantó y aplaudió con orgullo. Inmediatamente el señor Ollivanders dijo:

\- ¡Oh, Bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Ya decía yo. Bien, bien, bien… Curioso… Realmente curioso…

Puso la varita de Isabelle en su caja y la envolvió en papel embalar rosa, todavía murmurando: "Curioso… Muy curioso"

-Disculpe, pero ¿Qué es lo curioso? - dijo Isabelle, cada vez le agradaba más ese viejo anciano.

EL señor Ollivanders fijo en Isabelle su mirada pálida.

-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que esta varita tiene un centro muy inusual, pelo de cola de Thestral. Se considera inestable y al primer mago que le vendí una varita con este núcleo fue a tu abuela. Curiosamente esta varita tiene ese núcleo. Cuando le compre a tu madre hace mucho tiempo la varita de tu abuela, retire el pelo de la madera vieja y roída, por curiosidad la puse en madera de Endrino y aun más curiosamente se adaptaron demasiado bien. - Ollivanders ahora miro a su tío- Lamento decirte Arnold, que es la varita más cara que tengo, ya que tengo que extremar precauciones. Pero por ser esta pequeña, y sé que lograra cosas grandes, se las dejare a solo 12 galeones de oro- Isabelle le sonrió a Ollivanders, y una vez la pagaron salieron del local.

Cuando caminaban a con un helado, Isabelle se quedó fascinada con una escoba.

-El próximo año te comprare una- Le dijo su tío mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Isabelle sonrió. Cuando estaban en un lugar apartado volvió a tomar el brazo de su tío y volvieron a casa.

Isabelle no tardo en mostrarle su varita a su tía. Quien al parecer no pareció muy contento con que el centro le hubiera pertenecido a su tía. Después se regocijo cuando se dio cuenta que Rosemary estaba roja de la envidia cuando en la cena Isabelle relataba lo bien que se la paso ese día.

-Seguro tu si serias capas de entrar Gringotts- le dijo después de un rato a Rosemary.

Rose la miro confundida.

-Sí, porque estas tan loca que seguro que lo intentas- le dijo Isabelle, Rose miro a sus padres esperando que la regañaran. Pero al parecer a ellos les divertía ver que la pequeña Isabelle había dejado de ser tan cerrada y se atrevía a pelear con su prima.

Rosemary se retiró ofendida de la mesa, y los demás siguieron comiendo.


	3. El anden 9 y tres cuartos

3

Hogwarts Express

El último mes de Isabelle fue de lo más divertido se divertía practicando leves hechizos y leía por horas los libros de la escuela. Le gustaba presumir ante su prima su rara varita y restregarle en la cara que ella si iría a Hogwarts. Ya se había ganado varias regañadas, pero nunca pasaban de un "Isabelle ya deja a tu prima" la mayoría de las veces que Rose se quejaba le decían "Tú la trataste mal por años, ahora te aguantas" mayormente dicha por su tío que por su tía.

El día que tuvieron que llevar a Rose al transporte que la llevaría a Beauxbatons, al regresar a casa una lechuza anaranjada con azul esperaba en casa a Isabelle. Su tía se la había comprado como regalo por entrar a Hogwarts y le había confesado que no se la había dado antes porque no quería que Rose lo supiera, ya que a Beauxbatons no las dejaban llevar mascotas. Isabelle decidió llamarlo Orenji y la lechuza empezó a ulular.

El día que tenían que ir a Londres, Isabelle viajo por primera vez por Polvos Flu, se maravilló al ver a su tía ser consumida por llamas verdes y casi de inmediato quiso probarlo. Agrego eso a la lista de cosas que ella había hecho y su prima no.

A Isabelle le gusto ese método, pero no le gusto quedar cubierta de ceniza, que con un movimiento de varita de su tía se esfumo. Isabelle observo su alrededor maravillada mientras se alejaba de la chimenea para dejar que otros magos entraran.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hog warts, 11 h». Isabelle miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hie rro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

Realmente iría a Hogwarts.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por en cima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudian tes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocu par. Isabelle tomo la jaula de Orenji, cuando su tío llego por aparición con sus cosas. Isabelle decidió explorar y pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:

—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.

—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana, ella sonrió.

Regreso al ver que su tía le hacía señas.

-Belle es mejor que busques un compartimiento antes de que se llenen- le aconsejo su tía, ella asintió y tomo su baúl que tenía un hechizo para alivianar el peso.

-Ya vuelvo. - Isabelle entro al tren, dejo su baúl y lechuza en un compartimiento vacío. Después bajo par despedirse de sus tíos, cuando el tren empezó a silbar anunciando su salida Isabelle subió al tren justo cuando empezó a mover y regreso al compartimiento, que ya no estaba vacío. Lo ocupaba un chico de cabellos azabaches y un chico pelirrojo.

-Oh- exclamo. - ¿Puedo entrar? - pregunto muy tímida.

\- ¿son tus cosas? - pregunto el de pelo azabache, ella asintió. -Entonces estás en tu derecho- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo y se sentó en el espacio vacío a su lado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto el pelirrojo. - Yo soy Ron, Ron Weasley-

-Soy Isabelle- dijo muy bajo y con la mirada gacha- Isabelle Fairchild- agrego con un poco más de confianza, después miro al de cabello azabache.

-Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter- dijo el chico a su lado, después la miro como esperando algo. Ella se puso a pensar que y luego lo recordó.

-Oh, lo siento que mal educada soy- dijo apenada mientras se ruborizaba- Mucho gusto Ron Weasley y Harry Potter- dijo volviendo a su fase tímida.

\- ¿Tú no sabes quién es él? - dijo de pronto Ron, ella lo miro confundida. - Realmente no lo sabes- dijo sorprendido, y ella creyó ver que Harry suspiraba de alivio.

\- ¿Debería saberlo? - pregunto aún más intimidada, cuando ron estaba por decir algo Harry lo interrumpió.

-No, en realidad no importa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se sintió más aliviada.

-Eh, Ron.

Habían entrado dos chicos pelirrojos, Isabelle supuso que hermanos de ron. Uno de ellos se quedó mirando a Isabelle, algo que hizo que se encogiera en su asiento.

-Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla. - dijo el gemelo que no observaba a Isabelle

—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.

—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo dejando de mirarla y observando a su compañero—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto señalando a Isabelle, pero estaba tan roja que no podía responder.

-Isabelle- dijo Ron por ella, cosa que agradeció.

-Oh- exclamo Fred. - Nos veremos después, entonces. - dijeron ambos antes de retirarse.

—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salie ron y cerraron la puerta. Cuando hubieron salido ella sintió que volvía a respirar.

-Te has puesto roja- dijo Ron mientras reía, ella inflo sus cachetes.

-Bueno antes de hoy solo había hablado con una persona que no fuera de mi familia- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos muy avergonzada. Pero Harry la hizo sentir mejor cuando le dijo que él tampoco había tenido amigos nunca.

—¿Sois de una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.

—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él. - ambos miraron a Isabelle.

-Creo que todos en mi familia son magos- dijo ahora más tranquila.

—Entonces ustedes ya deben de saber mucho sobre magia. - dijo Harry y parecía preocupado.

—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con _Muggles_ —dijo Ron.

-Muggles ¿Cómo son? - pregunto Isabelle.

—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener hermanos magos. - dijo Harry.

-Yo soy hija única, mis padres murieron, por lo que vivo con mis tíos que me adoran. Y solo tengo una prima un año mayor que creo que me odia- dijo Isabelle a ambos chicos, Harry sonrió.

—Yo tengo cinco antes que yo —siguió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía depri mido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrían decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de _quidditch_. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco herma nos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Char les y la vieja rata de Percy

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.

—Se llama _Scabbers_ y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hi cieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a _Scabbers_.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que ha bía hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.

Harry le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció ani mar a Ron.

—... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...

Ron bufó.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, mirando a Isabelle por si había icho algo malo.

—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...

—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mu cho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.

—No será así. - dijo Isabelle- Mis tíos me contaron que hay mucha gente que viene de familias _Muggles_ y aprende muy deprisa. - eso pareció animar a Harry, ya estaban a mano.

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en si lencio, el paisaje.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se aso mó y les dijo:

—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

Harry, que no había desayunado, e Isabelle, que amaba las golosinas, se levantaron de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y mur muró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry y Isabelle salieron al pasillo.

Harry pregunto por el chocolate, pero ya no quedaba ninguno.

-Puedes comprar Ranas de chocolate, empanadas de chocolate o varitas de regaliz, son muy buenas- le recomendó Isabelle, ya que ella tomaba sus Dulces favoritos y uno que otro que no conocía, y termino pagando 8 sickles de plata y 10 knuts de bronce.

Harry decidió que no quería perderse de nada así que se compró un poco de todo, pago a la mujer once sickles y siete knuts con ayuda de Isabelle.

Ron lo miro asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre el asiento a su lado, Isabelle se sentó con Ron.

—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?

—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro boca dillos. Separó uno y dijo:

—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la car ne en conserva.

—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzán dole un pastel—. Sírvete...

—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con noso tros cinco.

-Si ella lo hizo para ustedes seguro esta bueno- dijo Isabelle que comía una varita de regaliz.

—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que al parecer nunca ha bía tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación para Isabelle, estar sentada allí con Ron y Harry, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos ha bían quedado olvidados).

—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron y Isabelle, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no? —Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.

—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.

Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo, pareció observarlo y luego exclamo—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.

—¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledo re! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encon trar a Agripa... Gracias...

Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó, después dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y Isabelle vio, como se sorprendía por que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.

—¡Ya no está!

—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Isabelle

—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a colec cionarlos. - agrego Ron

Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.

—Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los _Muggles_ la gente se queda en las fotos.

—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba ató nito y Isabelle también lo parecía—. ¡Qué raro!

Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Isabelle Miro como tomaba unas Grageas de todos los sabores y sonrió malévola.

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron y su sonrisa desapareció—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y na ranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.

Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.

—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y Isabelle fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que ni Harry ni Ron quisieron tocar y resultó ser pimienta.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventani lla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Isabelle había visto al inspeccionar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Cuando los tres negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.

—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...

Se fue.

—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a _Scabbers_ , así que no puedo hablar.

La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.

—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para ha cerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Se los voy a enseñar, mira...

Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.

—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compar timiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la tú nica de Hogwarts.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó junto a Harry. Ron pareció desconcertado.

—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. _Scabbers_ siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —pre guntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Na die en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando reci bí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supues to, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, es pero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

Harry miró a Isabelle que sonreía, pero se calmó al ver en el rostro aturdi do de Ron que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.

-Isabelle Fairchild- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.

—Harry Potter - dijo Harry.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo so bre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moder na, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos má gicos del siglo_ _xx_.- Isabelle miro a Harry impresionada.

—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry notándose mareado.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore es tuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Nevi lle. Y vosotros deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.

—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechi zo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.

-Me voy a Cambiar- dijo Isabelle y tomo una bolsa que tenía su uniforme, mientras se alejaba escucho a los chicos hablar sobre las casas. Mientras se dirigía a los vestidores de chicas, un chico rubio salió súbitamente de su compartimiento y choco con Isabelle, ella pudo ver sus ojos dos hermosos ojos grises.

-Muévete- dijo con desprecio, eso a ella no le gusto.

-Vaya para tener bonitos ojos, parece que es lo único bonito que tienes- dijo espontáneamente por alguna razón contesto como lo haría con su prima, él se volteo a verla y se fue sin decir nada.

Cuando Isabelle regresaba al compartimiento se encontró con Hermione e intercambio unas palabras con ella. Cuando llegaban Isabelle vio salir a Malfoy y detrás de él, dos chicos corpulentos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó entrando con Hermione, mirando las golosinas ti radas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a _Scabbers_ por la cola.

—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron que miro a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuel to a dormir.

Y era así.

—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry les explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgu bre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayu darte en algo?

—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

— _Scabbers_ se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Les importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chi quilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía y Isabelle e paro a esperar afuera. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púr pura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separa do al colegio.

Indicaron a Isabelle que podía entrar y los tres llenaron sus bolsi llos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se de tuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro an dén. Isabelle se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Enton ces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

Isabelle observo al hombre que era muy alto y peludo, que saludo a Harry

—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que pa recía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hog warts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la ori lla. Isabelle, Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville.

—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. To dos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delante ra del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía con ducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

—¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

— _¡Trevor!_ —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.


	4. El sombrero parlante

4

El sombrero seleccionador

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un ros tro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Isabelle fue que le recordaba a su tía.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo el hombre que en el camino Isabelle supo que su nombre era Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande a parecer de Isabelle. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con res plandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un ca mino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Se podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la dere cha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habita ción vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGona gall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugar en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien tras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os to que, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasa réis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

» Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien tras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

» La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mien tras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Isabelle miro a Harry tra tando de aplastar su cabello, y ella aliso su túnica.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremo nia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación.

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó Harry a Ron.

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que due le mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

A Isabelle le pareció gracioso que Ron les creyera a sus hermanos. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados por lo que dijo Ron, por alguna razón le gusto verlos así, aunque ella supiera como se hacía. Na die hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría.

Entonces muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.

—¿Qué es...?

Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pa red de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transpa rentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a to dos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuen ta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—! Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.

Isabelle se puso detrás de Hermione. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestí bulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Isabelle nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan espléndido y maravilloso ni con los relatos de sus tíos. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabece ra del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alum nos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudian tes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Isabelle escucho susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Co medor no se abriera directamente a los cielos, pero ella también lo había leído.

Isabelle bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un som brero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Isabelle también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos se gundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —escucho que susu rró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.

Isabelle sonrió se rio de él. La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran ro llo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sen taros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Ab bott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin

-Fairchild, Isabelle- Sintió que dejaba de respirar cuando escucho su nombre, pero se calmó y subió decidida y con elegancia. Cuando se sentó lo último que vio fue a las casas y se dio cuenta que varios cuchicheaban. Pero ella no sabía el porqué.

-Oh- dijo una vocecita en su oreja- La ultima Fairchild, tu familia es descendiente de Helga y en algún punto también de Salazar. Eres lista sí, todos los libros están en tu cabeza. Eres justa como tu apellido lo dice. Eres valiente por supuesto lograras grandes cosas en definitiva perteneces a… -Isabelle no comprendía nada de lo que hablaba el sombrero, ¿Por qué mencionaba a los fundadores? - ¡SLYTHERIN!

La casa de las serpientes vitoreo la llegada de la nueva. Isabelle se sacó el sombrero muy confundida, después miro a Harry y Ron que tenía la boca abierta. Se fue a sentar a la mesa de las serpientes y la ceremonia siguió. Isabelle observaba a sus amigos.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Isabelle notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un mi nuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

—Granger, Hermione.

Isabelle estaba muy interesada. Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el som brero.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

Isabelle se sintió triste, al parecer tendría que volver a hacer amigos y se acordó de Adalyn, trato de buscarla entre los de primero.

-Howland, Abbey- Llamo McGonagall y para sorpresa de Isabelle era Adalyn - ¡RAVENCLAW! - grito casi inmediatamente, y cuando Isabelle comenzaba a preguntarse si recordaba mal el nombre escucho.

-Howland, Adalyn- Dijo McGonagall, Adalyn le sonrió a Isabelle cuando se iba a sentar, en cuanto McGonagall le coloco el sombrero este exclamo. - ¡SLYTHERIN! - todos comenzaron a cuchichear de nuevo, Adalyn se levantó y miro a su hermana con una sonrisa mientras le levantaba una ceja y corrió a abrazar a Isabelle.

Cuando todos dejaron de cuchichear Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFIN DOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos, con aire de satisfacción y sonrió a Isabelle quien lo ignoro.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

—¡Potter; Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se exten dieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

Esas cosas escucho Isabelle mientras miraba a Harry.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! - Isabelle oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Harry se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Se veía tan aliviado de que no lo hubieran puesto en Slytherin, que Isabelle se sintió triste.

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta es taba Hagrid. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. A Isabelle le llamo la atención el maestro que traía turbante.

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccio nar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Isabelle ya sabía que casa le tocaría. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Isabelle miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuen ta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abier tos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llo rones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Isabelle sonrió al director y por un momento creyó que le guiñaba un ojo.

Isabelle se quedó con la boca abierta. Y después los platos que ha bía frente a ella de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nun ca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de terne ra, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fri tas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de to mate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Isabelle llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, observo que Adalyn hacia lo mismo y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

-Espero que este año vuelvan a ganar la copa de las casas, Nick siempre se pone celoso cuando ocurre. - dijo un fantasma horrible sentado en la mesa, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Esta ba justo al lado de Malfoy que no parecía muy contento con su presencia.

—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Isabelle con gran interés, varios la observaron asombrados como si hubiera preguntado algo malo. El Barón sanguinario la observo y le sonrió, aunque Isabelle hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

-Fue por amor, mate a mi amada sin saberlo y cuando me di cuenta me apuñalé a mí mismo. - dijo mientras miraba a otra mesa, Isabelle noto que miraba al fantasma de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-Genial- escucho que decía Adalyn, y Isabelle trato de no reírse.

-Tú no te pareces en nada a ella, eres Ravenclaw por otro lado seguro. - le dijo el Barón a Adalyn ella le sonrió con malicia.

-Helena tuvo a un hijo, con alguien que no fue usted, ella fue tan egoísta que no quiso compartir la corona robada de su madre y la abandono con su padre. A los días murió asesinada- le dijo mirándolo directamente. El Barón parecía enojado tanto que se dio media vuelta y se fue hasta traspasar la pared.

Isabelle e dio cuenta que vario Slytherin la miraban fijamente sorprendidos, pero ella los ignoro. E Isabelle hizo lo mismo.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los res tos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pu diera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, re lámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Mientras Isabelle se servía helado, la conversación se centró en las familias.

La mayoría eran sangre pura, e Isabelle no sabía que decir. Su tía nunca le quiso hablar de sus padres, solo le decía que fueron magos muy malos.

Isabelle, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copio samente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El Profesor con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo ne gro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor de turbante? —preguntó a uno de segundo.

—Oh, el de turbante es Quirrell de DCAO, y ése es el profesor Snape, nuestro jefe de casa, la materia que da es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras, yo no me negaría si se lo dieran, seguro serían más entretenidas- dijo el de segundo y siguió comiendo y ella igual.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el pro fesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que to dos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

» Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bos ques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos tam bién deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en direc ción a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuer de que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

» Las pruebas de _quidditch_ tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la se ñora Hooch.

» Y, por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permi tidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Isabelle no se rio, pero vio que Harry fue uno de los pocos que rieron.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cante mos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Isabelle notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dum bledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

 _enséñanos algo, por favor._

 _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

 _o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

 _nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

 _con algunas materias interesantes._

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

 _pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

 _Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

 _haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

 _hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

 _y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al fi nal, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melo día de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando termina ron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Los de primer año de Slytherin siguieron al Prefecto a tra vés de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y bajaron por escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Las piernas de Isabelle parecían de plomo, pero por el exceso de cansancio y co mida.

-Es aquí- La entrada a la sala común se encontraba tras un muro de piedra. -Para entrar es necesario dar una contraseña, la cual te que dirige a la sala común. - explico el prefecto.

— _Serpensortia_ —dijo el prefecto, y la pared se abrió hacia delante. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Slytherin; las habitaciones, iluminadas por lámparas de techo de color verde con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles. La sala se extendía parcialmente bajo el Lago Negro, lo que le daba a la sala una luz verdosa. Tiene un buen ambiente, pero también es bastante frío. - La contraseña para acceder a la sala común se cambia cada dos semanas, y se publica en el tablón de anuncios. - Anuncio el prefecto. Estaba decorada con tapices que ilustraban las aventuras de Slytherin medievales famosos.

El prefecto condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol que iba abajo encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cua tro postes cada una y cortinas de color esmeralda oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansadas para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Isabelle a Adalyn, a través de las cortinas.

Isabelle estaba por contestar, pero se quedó dormida de inmediato.


	5. El profesor favorito

5

El profesor favorito

Isabelle despertó emocionada se bañó y puso su uniforme, después de meditarlo un rato decidió despertar también a Adalyn.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - le pregunto somnolienta Adalyn a la que sería su nueva amiga.

-Las 5:30- le respondió emocionada Isabelle, Adalyn se volvió a tirar a la cama y se tapó.

-Belle- dijo bajo las cobijas. - Me caes bien y de verdad quiero ser tu amiga, pero aún es muy temprano. ¿Nos vemos al rato sí? - Isabelle se rio un poco y cuando iba a responder volvió a escuchar los ronquidos de su amiga.

Mientras salía a los pasillos, ella sonreía muy contenta de que su uniforme fuera de su color favorito. Mientras subía las escaleras, se dio cuenta que no sabía llegar al comedor y su sonrisa se borró. Para su fortuna dos chicas de uniforme azul pasaron por un pasillo, ella corrió a alcanzarlas.

-Disculpen- dijo con voz suave, las dos chicas pararon y la miraron, Isabelle se dio cuenta de que una de ellas era la hermana de Adalyn, Abigail o algo así.

\- ¿Saben cómo llegar al gran comedor? – les pregunto.

-Por supuesto, nos memorizamos el camino- dijo la amiga de Abigail.

-Incluso nuestra prefecta nos dio mapas para no perdernos- Dijo Abigail, quien parecía inspeccionar a Isabelle.

-Woah, ¿no me podrían dar uno? - pregunto con una sonrisa. Ambas amigas se miraron y negaron.

-También nos dijeron que no nos fiemos de los Sly porque son malvados- dijo la amiga.

-Viendo que mi hermana quedo allí, yo me fio de esas palabras- dijo Abigail, Isabelle se sentía furiosa y menospreciada ella no era malvada, tampoco Adalyn lo era.

-Eso no es justo- escucho a alguien decir. Isabelle miro detrás de ella y se encontró con la chica del tren, Granger.

-Eres Griff ellos odian a los Sly- dijo la hermana de Adalyn.

-Pues esta Griff se va con su amiga Sly- Hermione tomo a Isabelle del brazo y la llevo por un camino que las llevo al gran comedor.

-Gracias- Dijo Isabelle, Hermione la miro.

-No agradezcas, no debe juzgarse un libro por su portada…- Ambas se miraron.

-O en este caso por su casa- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

\- ¿Crees que Harry y Ron piensen lo mismo? - Ambas caminaban a una mesa, que resultó ser la de Gryffindor, Isabelle se sentó al lado de Hermione. Inmediatamente se empezaron a escuchar susurros en el gran comedor, no había muchas personas y la mayoría parecían ser niños de primero emocionados. Hermione miro a su alrededor, después miro a Isabelle.

-Harry parece ser un buen chico, pero Ron, creo que no tiene mente abierta- le dijo Hermione quien empezó a servirse algo de desayuno. Isabelle tomo una patata frita de la mesa y comió.

Después de un rato de charlar escucharon a alguien decir.

\- ¿Qué hace una Slytherin en nuestra mesa? - Hermione miro detrás de Isabelle, ella pudo reconocer la voz y se ruborizo un poco.

-lo siento- dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa rápidamente y daba media vuelta.

\- ¿Has escuchado hermano? - dijo uno de los gemelos, que por alguna razón Isabelle sabía que era George, pero no sabía el por qué.

-Lo eh escuchado- dijo el que estaba a su lado.

-Una Slytherin pidiendo disculpas- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Isabelle se iba a marchar pues se sentía avergonzada y triste.

-Oye. No lo malentiendas es solo que…- dijo uno.

-Eres de primero y no debes de saberlo…- termino el otro.

-Los de Slytherin te odiaran si haces amigos de Gryffindor- dijeron a la vez, mientras apuntaban a su mesa, donde varios alumnos de uniforme verde la miraban con desaprobación.

-No te preocupes Isabelle- dijo Hermione- Pero será mejor que regreses a tu mesa creo que están por entregar los horarios- le dijo Hermione.

-Adiós Hermione, espero que nos toquen clases juntas. - le dijo con una sonrisa. Después camino hasta su mesa y por el rabillo del ojo miro como el gemelo Fred la seguía con la mirada hasta que George le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Cuando Adalyn llego le grito a los de su casa que dejaran a su amiga en paz. Inmediatamente todos dejaron de ver a Isabelle, ella le conto a su amiga lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

-Su nombre es Abbey, solo soy malvada con ella- dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando fue el momento de ir a clases, Isabelle supo que el encontrar el gran comedor en la mañana no era tan difícil, -y eso que Hermione la llevo-, que encontrar su clase.

-Me encargare de robarle a mi hermana su mapa- dijo Adalyn mientras caminaban.

Al parecer en Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y des pejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lu gar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. Isabelle supo que le sería muy difícil re cordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cam biaban de lugar continuamente.

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una de sagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Peeves _el Duende_ se encar gaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También le tiraba papeles a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!

Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, mucho más que agitar la varita y de cir unas palabras graciosas, se sintió un poco boba, pero estaba maravillada con todas las clases.

Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus teles copios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nom bres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los pla netas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pe queña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.

La asignatura más aburrida para Adalyn -y que Isabelle tuvo que despertarla varias veces- era Historia de la Ma gia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns ha blaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico _el Malvado_ y Ulrico _el Chiflado_ se con fundieran.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la pri mera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Isabelle, se detuvo un momento, pero no dijo nada como los demás profesores, eso hacía pensar a Isabelle que ellos sabían algo que ella no.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Isabelle había comprobado que solo se parecía a su tía, ya que era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas, aunque ella no los causara -muy a menudo-. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cual quiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresiona dos y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de ha cer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, le dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una agu ja. Al final de la clase, sólo Adalyn había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla -cosa que sorprendió incluso a ella misma-. La profesora McGonagall mos tró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y de dicó a la niña que parecía aun asombrada, una sonrisa.

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Ar tes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia.

Había tantas cosas por aprender y hacer que Isabelle se sentía en casa.

El viernes fue un día importante para Isabelle y Adalyn. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez gracias al mapa que su amiga había pedido "prestado" el día anterior a su hermana.

—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Isabelle a Adalyn, mientras untaba mermelada en un pan.

—Pociones Dobles con los de Gryffindor —respondió Adalyn mientras tragaba y leía el horario. - Esta clase será divertida, Snape odia a los Gryffindor y siempre nos favorece a nosotros. - dijo Adalyn mientras reía, pero a Isabelle no le parecía divertido que el profesor tuviera favoritismo.

Justo en aquel momento llego el correo. Isabelle sonrió cuando vio a Orenji regresar con una carta que llevaba esperando desde hace tres días.

-Hola Bonito- le dijo mientras se descansaba en su hombro, le dio un pedazo de su pan y lo acaricio antes de tomar la carta que le llevaba- tu viaje hasta Bélgica debió ser duro- La lechuza le dio un leve cabezazo de cariño antes de irse volando.

 _ **Querida Isabelle**_

 _ **Tu tía y yo estamos felices de que seas feliz en la casa que te toco, ella realmente quería que quedaras en Hufflepuff como ella, pero siempre le eh dicho que te pareces mucho a tu madre. Nunca estuve en buenos términos con ella, pero, si la pude conocer. Te esperamos para navidad.**_

 _ **Con cariño, tu tío.**_

Isabelle se sintió extraña al leer esa carta tan corta, ella les había escrito dos hojas enteras, se sintió preocupada y sentía que algo ocurría a sus espaldas. No sabía si debía contestar a esta, pero decidió dejarlo para después cuando otra lechuza con una carta en la pata se dirigió a ella, decidió abrirla, aunque no dijera nada más que su nombre por fuera.

 _ **Isabelle**_

 _ **Mama me envió una carta ayer, me dijo que quedaste en Slytherin -aunque realmente no me importe donde quedaste-. La carta estaba escrita muy cortante y había manchas en ella. Así que supongo que mama esta triste y muy furiosa por ello, eso realmente me hace feliz ya que al parecer dejaras de ser su favorita. Mi padre seguro la convenza y regreses a casa para navidad, pero yo se cosas que tú no sabes, seguro mama empezara a tenerte tanto miedo que después no pueda soportar vivir contigo, ella odiaba a tu madre -me gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas-, por eso se enoja con papa cada que le dice que te pareces a ella. Les pregunte a mis amigas sobre tu casa y de verdad no me sorprende que quedaras en ella con los padres horribles que tuviste. Realmente no sé cómo mi padre quiere que regreses para navidad, si fuera él te dejaría a tu suerte con tus amigos sangre pura que seguro tienes.**_

 _ **R.M.**_

Isabelle no tenía que adivinar de quien era esa fina y cursiva letra, pero esa carta solo hacía que tuviera más preguntas, ¿a qué se refería con que sus padres fueron horribles? Ella sabía que habían hecho cosas malas, pero ¿Qué era tan malo como para que fueran personas horribles? ¿Por qué su tía le debía de tener miedo, tanto como para no soportar estar con ella? Isabelle se empezó a preocupar, ¿Qué haría ella sin las únicas personas que conocía como su familia? Pero como hasta ahora Adalyn sabia como distraerla.

-Woah esta tía sí que debe ser una pesada- dijo ya que ambas habían leído la carta.

-Si bueno, debió de haberse inventado todo eso. - le dijo Isabelle.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - le dijo Adalyn mientras se levantaba, Isabelle hizo lo mismo y asintió.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en una puerta por la que Isabelle estaba segura había pasado muchas veces, pero a Isabelle no le gustaban todos aque llos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes -que a Adalyn le habían parecido súper cool-.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, cuando menciono a Isabelle se detuvo, pero esta vez él se volvió a mirarla sin comentar nada siguió pasando lista. Snape también se detuvo en Harry, pero esta vez si hablo.

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Todos escucharon a Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle riendo mientras se tapaban la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros, pero sin calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en tú neles oscuros.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga ñando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Isabelle estaba sentada y pudo ver a Hermione en el borde de la silla, que pare cía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Isabelle sonrió, esa la sabia, pero miro que la mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire y no la levanto.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

Isabelle se dio cuenta que no hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde busca rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no ne cesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, Isabelle también sabía que era un bezoar, pero estaba segura de que si levantaba la mano Snape volvería a ignorar a Hermione. Isabelle trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

—No lo sé, señor. - respondió Harry

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano tembloro sa de Hermione y eso empezaba a enojar a Isabelle.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendi do hacia el techo de la mazmorra, Isabelle sintió rabia de que Snape la ignorara. Por un momento creyó ver a Snape mirarla cuando tenía el ceño fruncido, pero cundo se fijó bien seguía mirando a Harry.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Her mione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Unos pocos rieron incluso Adalyn y Isabelle sonrieron. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione, y todos volvieron a estar. Excepto Isabelle que seguía sonriendo. Snape se volvió a verla, como reprochándole que sonriera. - Señorita Fairchild, ¿seguro usted sabe las respuestas? - le dijo.

-Si – respondió simplemente mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Snape seguía mirándola.

\- ¿sería tan amable de decírmelas? - le pregunto, ella negó- ¿Quiere que le baje puntos a su casa? - le pregunto, ella sonrió. - tal vez algunos a Potter por retarme, Sele restara un punto a la casa de Gryffindor por tu descaro Potter- dijo, se volvió a Isabelle- Creo que deberían ser más, ¿Qué dices tú? - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yo digo que asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. - dijo rendida, pero lo seguía mirando a los ojos, Snape sonrió complacido.

-Gracias- dijo con un poco de burla- Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergami nos. Por encima del cuchicheo entre los alumnos por lo que hizo Isabelle, Snape dijo:

—Y se le sumaran dos puntos a la casa Slytherin por tus buenas respuestas, Fairchild.

Isabelle se sentía furiosa, pero las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindor a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en pare ja spa mala suerte de Isabelle la puso con Malfoy, mandando a Adalyn con Granger, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar fo rúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, cri ticando a todo el mundo salvo a ella y Malfoy, que parecía gus tarle su trabajo en equipo. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que ellos habían cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmo rra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase es taba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se ha bía empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, ge mía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas, Isabelle se preocupó por él, también miro que Malfoy la miraba con desaprobación.

—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desa parecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a un Gryffindor. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajan do cerca de Neville.

—Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Aquello era tan injusto que Isabelle abrió la boca para dis cutir, pero Draco le dio un codazo para distraerla.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le pregunto enojada.

-No lo sé- Malfoy se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se marchó con sus dos guardaespaldas.

Adalyn y Hermione se acercaron a ella y salieron del aula.

-Aun creo que soy mala influencia para ti- Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa Adalyn.

-Fue muy valiente enfrentarse así a tu jefe de casa- dijo Hermione. Las tres caminaron hasta el gran comedor. Adalyn y Hermione parecía que se llevaron bien y eso hizo muy feliz a Isabelle. En todo el día no había pensado en todas las dudas que su prima le había provocado.


	6. La clase de vuelo

6

La clase de vuelo

Isabelle nunca había creído que pudiera existir alguien a quien detestara más que a Rosemary, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, solo se sentaba con él en la clase de Pociones, así que no tenían que hablar mucho. Había algo en él que la hacia sentirse distinta, siempre se esforzaba por ignorarlo, pero siempre podía sentir su mirada reprochándole cuando hablaba con Hermione.

Un día cuando bajaba con Adalyn se encontraron una noticia en la sala co mún de Slytherin. Las leccio nes de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.

—Perfecto —escucho que dijo Malfoy —. Me muero por ver a Potter caerse de una escoba.

Isabelle deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.

—Con tu obsesión, cualquiera pensaría que te gustara Harry—dijo con burla Adalyn, algunos pocos rieron y Isabelle fue una de la que se rio con más ganas. -Tal vez con lo bueno que eres puedas enseñarle a tu amado.

La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de _quidditch_ y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicóp teros pilotados por _Muggles_. Pero no era el único: por la for ma de hablar de muchos en esa casa, parecía que habían pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba.

Isabelle no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, por que su tía no se lo permitía, Rose nunca estuvo interesada y a Isabelle no la dejaban, bien podía ser de una familia de magos y conocer más que bien el quidditch, pero nunca la dejo subirse a una escoba. Su tío prometió comprarle una en el callejón Diagon, y ella estaba dispuesta a aprender para entonces, incluso si aprende muy bien entrar al equipo de su casa en algunos años.

Eso era algo que no se podía apren der de memoria en los libros, aunque se dio cuenta que Hermione lo había intentado. En el desayuno del jueves, la escucho decir notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la bibliote ca, llamado _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. También miro al chico del sapo que estaba pendiente de cada palabra, parecía desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero se vio interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

Isabelle no había recibido una sola carta desde la carta de su tío y Rose, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La le chuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba paquetes con golosinas que le enviaba su madre, y el muchacho los abría con perversa satisfacción.

Un lechuzón entregó a Neville el chico del sapo un paquetito. Isabelle miro que lo abrió excitado y enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

-Siempre pareces más atenta a la mesa de los leones - escucho a Adalyn decir. Isabelle se ruborizo un poco, y miro a Malfoy levantarse seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

Neville parecía estar pensando cuando Draco Malfoy que camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.

Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos, pero la profe sora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí. Isabelle miro a Malfoy fruncir el ceño y dejó rápidamente la Recordado ra sobre la mesa.

—Sólo la miraba —Lo escucho quejarse, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Isabelle, Adalyn y los otros Slytherin bajaron ha cia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los Gryffindor aún no llegaban, y ya estaban allí las veinte esco bas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo.

Isabelle se quedó apartada junto a Adalyn, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, entonces llegaron los Gryffindor, Hermione se unió a Isabelle y Adalyn. Poco después llego también la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Isabelle miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

La escoba de Isabelle saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió entre ellos Harry. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben cuándo tienes miedo», pensó por un momento, porque había un tem blor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramen te, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corri giéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Isabelle y Adalyn se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Draco que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas fir mes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos sua vemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en lí nea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... se veía pálido y asustado, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y...

BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la en fermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir _quidditch_. Vamos, hijo.

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se es taba riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Los otros Slytherin le hicieron coro.

—¡Cierra la boca, Draco! —dijo Isabelle en tono cor tante.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de su mismo curso. -Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Fairchild.

-Ambas preferimos eso que a un niño de mami- La defendió Adalyn, claramente refiriéndose a Draco

—¡Mirad! —dijo Draco, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Des de las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Harry cogió su escoba.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Harry no le hizo caso. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. Todos los observábamos volar desde el suelo, algunas chicas gritaban y gemían, y también se escuchaba la exclamación de admiración de Ron. Harry dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo fir me la escoba. Algunos empezaron a aplaudir.

—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —Se escuchó el grito de Draco. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

-Cobarde - Mascullo Isabelle lo suficientemente alto como para que Draco lo escuchara, Draco la miro, Isabelle no supo de donde saco el coraje para mantenerle la mirada hasta el momento en que escucharon un grito y se vieron obligados a interrumpir su competencia.

—¡HARRY POTTER!

Miro que la profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos, Harry se puso de pie, temblando.

—Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impre sión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio, Fairchild.

—Pero Malfoy.

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

En aquel momento, Isabelle pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras miraba como Harry andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expul sar; Isabelle lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderlo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

-Valla! me muero por decirle a mi padre que expulsaron a Potter por mi culpa- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Al parecer te mueres por cualquier cosa- Dijo Adalyn, Draco estaba por contestar, pero Isabelle la tomo del brazo al igual que a Hermione. Las llevo lo suficientemente lejos y juntas a paso lento caminaron al gran comedor.

Adalyn y Isabelle pasaban mucho tiempo en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, a ambas les gustaba pasar tiempo con Hermione, a Adalyn principalmente porque enfrento a su hermana el primer día y porque era amiga de Isabelle, a Isabelle porque veía en Hermione una persona con gran corazón y la hermana que nunca tuvo. Hermione solo tenía a Isabelle y Adalyn, pero era una niña muy lista y segura de sí misma.

-Mira George, las Slytherin con corazón de Gryffindor.

Los gemelos volvieron a acercarse, era como un pequeño ritual cuando las encontraban en su mesa.

-Llegaron mis gemelos favoritos- dijo Adalyn con una sonrisa.

-Eso es irónico, tú tienes una gemela- pensó Isabelle, pero por la sorpresa de los Gemelos lo había dicho en voz alta, ella evitaba decir algo desde su primer encuentro en Hogwarts.

-Mira Fred, la chica rubia volvió a hablar- George se sentó a su lado y le pasa el brazo por los hombros. Inmediatamente sintió como enrojecía. -Vamos pequeña Sly, habla con nosotros.

-No mordemos, ni hacemos daño- dijo Fred que se había sentado al otro lado de George recargado en la mesa, Isabelle miraba a sus amigas que intentaban no reírse de ella, deseaba matarlas con la mirada.

-La mayor parte del tiempo- dijeron ambos después de una pausa.

-No es culpa de ustedes dos- dijo después de un rato, con la cara roja.

-Sí, solo de Fred- dijo Adalyn riéndose, George también empezó a reírse.

Era muy cierto que a Isabelle le incomodaba mucho que Fred siempre la mirara, y ya se lo había comentado a sus amigas. Isabelle se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y salió del gran comedor muy avergonzada, sabía que Adalyn no la seguiría. Tenía la intención de ir a su sala común, pero solo la intención porque en algún punto se perdió, las mazmorras de Hogwarts eran confusas para ella. Decidió quedarse parada junto a una puerta y después de un rato escucho pasos, los cuales siguió, pero decidió no haberlo hecho cuando se encontró frente a su jefe de casa.

-Fairchild, ya es muy tarde, ¿Me podría decir porque no está en el gran comedor? - Dijo con voz baja pero clara.

-Aun me pierdo en Hogwarts cuando voy sola- dijo un poco apenada, pero se mantenía firme frente al profesor.

-Sin duda es igual de distraída que su madre- le dijo, Isabelle vio algo en sus ojos, algo parecido al dolor y arrepentimiento, pero solo por un momento porque Snape siguió caminando- La llevare al gran comedor, pero primero tengo que ir a mi despacho, si es tan amable de seguirme- siguió andando, con Isabelle detrás de él.

Mientras caminaban, en silencio, Isabelle se puso a pensar varias cosas.

\- ¿Usted… ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? - pregunto cuando se armó de valor, el profesor Snape detuvo su andar un poco sorprendido.

-La conocí, fue una gran bruja- dijo mientras seguía caminando, entro a su despacho y ella lo espero afuera.

-Vamos- le dijo cuándo salió.

\- ¿Profesor Snape? - llamo su atención, el profesor camino más despacio para que caminara a su lado, y la miro de reojo. - ¿Usted me podría decir… que hicieron mis padres, por lo que son personas horribles? - dijo muy curiosa, era una duda que tenía desde hace días.

-No creo que sea el adecuado para decírtelo- Isabelle suspiro.

-Esperaba esa respuesta, siempre tengo es respuesta- Isabelle ya había tratado anteriormente saber porque sus padres habían muerto, sus tíos le dijeron que fueron magos malvados, pero cuando pregunto que hicieron su tía se alteró y su tío le dijo; "No es adecuado que te digamos eso".

-Hay un hombre sabio en el castillo, estoy seguro que el responderá todas tus dudas- siguió a decirle el maestro, cuando Isabelle estaba por preguntar escucho que dijo- Le gustan mucho las varitas de regaliz- Isabelle se acordó del viejo que la visito a su casa, el director de la escuela.

Snape le abrió la puerta del gran comedor a Isabelle, que ya estaba llena de estudiantes cenando en su asignada mesa. Muchos parecían sorprendidos de verlos llegar juntos, principalmente los del primer curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que eran espectadores de sus constantes concursos de miradas en clase.

-Hemos llegado señorita Fairchild- dijo con su voz neutra- Espero que se haga pronto un mapa- agrego cuando se iba.

-Por suerte siempre estará mi profesor favorito y jefe de casa para guiarme- dijo lo suficiente mente alto como para que la escuchara. Snape se detuvo un momento, pero no comento nada y siguió hasta llegar a su lugar en la mesa de los profesores.

Isabelle camino a su mesa y se sentó en una esquina, sonrió. En un punto Adalyn se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Tu y Snape? - pregunto en cuanto quito al chico de tercero que estaba al lado de Isabelle.

-Me perdí cuando iba a la sala común- dijo solamente y siguió cenando. Adalyn se rio muy fuerte, varios en la mesa la voltearon a mirar -incluso algunos metiches de otras mesas-.

-Eso lo explica todo- Adalyn siguió a servirse la cena, dando por acabada la conversación.

\- ¿Y ya? - escucharon una voz, ambas voltearon al frente y se encontraron cara a cara con Parkinson.

-Iugh- dijo Adalyn- prométeme que dejaras de perderte y llegaras temprano, no me di cuenta que estabas frente a Pansy, perdí mi buen lugar junto a los de quinto por tu culpa- agrego mirando acusadora a su amiga.

\- ¿Quién te manda a andar de chismosa? - Respondió Isabelle, ambas ignoraron a su compañera de habitación.

-Sigo aquí- dijo Pansy enfurecida porque la ignoraran.

-Para nuestra desgracia- dijo Adalyn mirándola fijamente.

-Ya terminé, no tenía tanta hambre me llene en la mesa de los leones- dijo Isabelle mientras se levantaba, en realidad no quería estar cerca de Parkinson, lo hubiera dicho, pero se dio cuenta de que Malfoy también estaba atento a la conversación unas personas más allá, y ella sabía que escucharla decir que estuvo en la mesa de los leones lo enfurecería.

-Claro, me llevare un pan con relleno para el camino- Dijo Adalyn, levantándose también.

Ambas caminaron fuera del gran comedor, salieron por la puerta principal para despedirse de Hermione, quien les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Sigo creyendo que soy muy buena influencia para ti… mira que hacerle un chiste a Snape- Dijo Adalyn algo que se había guardado para después.

-Si bueno, me enseñas bien- dijo mientras reía, Adalyn se le unió poco después.

Cuando Isabelle ya estaba lista para dormir, se prometió a si misma hablar muy pronto con Dumbledore, entonces recordó que no tenía idea de donde estaba su despacho. Entonces se dijo que tendría que tener otra conversación agradable con su gran profesor.


	7. El despacho del director

7

Al día siguiente cuando se encontraron a Hermione en el Gran Comedor, les conto lo que sucedió en la noche, que Harry y Ron fueron a un duelo al que Malfoy no se presento. Que escucharon a Filch y tuvieron que salir corriendo, y cuando se encontraron a Peeves tuvieron que ocultarse en una habitación que ella abrió con un hechizo, y que allí casi mueren porque había un perro enorme de tres cabezas. Hermione contaba el relato como la peor experiencia que había vivido, pero Adalyn parecía cada vez mas emocionada. De repente empezó a reírse como loca, Hermione y Isabelle la miraron confundidas.

\- ¿Enserio dijiste eso? - Pregunto aun mientras reía, Hermione y Isabelle no entendían. - ¿En serio crees peor que te expulsen a la muerte?

Hermione empezó a ruborizarse. Isabelle también se rio, pero no de su amiga sino de los nervios porque ella pensaba igual, prefería morir antes de que la expulsen.

\- ¿De qué se ríen? - escucharon, las tres voltearon y miraron a Ron llegar con Harry, parecían cansados pero alegres.

\- De cómo casi mueren- Dijo Adalyn con simpatía.

\- Ah! - dijo Ron mientras se sentaba no tan cerca, pero lo suficiente de ellas, seguido de Harry.

-Hola Isabelle- La saludo Harry muy despacio.

-Hola Harry- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, eso alegro a Isabelle, Harry no la odiaba. Ella vio llegar a más personas al gran comedor.

-Isabelle vamos a nuestra mesa, antes de que no nos dejen espacio para sentarnos- Dijo Adalyn jalando a Isabelle con un brazo mientras que con el otro se despedía de Hermione, Isabelle se despidió de Hermione, Harry y Ron, aunque no estaba seguro de que este ultimo la viera porque al parecer había unas donas más interesantes en la mesa.

Después noto que ambos se enfrascaban en su propia conversación. Hermione parecía ignorarlos. Isabelle olvido completamente que quería hablar con el Director ya que estaba feliz de volver a hablar con sus primeros amigos, ya que Harry estaba en el equipo de Quidditch era emocionante que él le contara de sus entrenamientos, aunque Harry y Ron no hablaban con Hermione.

Cuando el olor a calabaza asada invadió los pasillos, hasta el día de Halloween, cuando el castillo estaba decorado de calabazas que iluminaban los corredores de los pasillos, y estaba limpiando un poco su baúl antes de empezar las clases y bajar a desayunar. Por lo que se encontró las cartas de su tío y prima. Se dijo que necesitaba hablar más que nunca con Albus Dumbledore.

Así que Isabelle convenció a Adalyn de que se fuera sin ella a la otra clase y se acercó a la mesa de Snape cuando termino su primera clase de ese día, el salón estaba casi vacío.

-Señorita Fairchild- Snape la invito a hablar, al verla frente su escritorio.

-Profesor me preguntaba ¿Dónde está el despacho del Director? - le dijo mientras lo observaba.

-En el tercer piso- le dijo el profesor.

-Gracias- Estaba dispuesta a salir y terminar la conversación, cuando el profesor la detuvo.

-Señorita Fairchild, creo que me veo obligado como Jefe de su casa y Profesor _favorito_ a acompañarla hasta su destino. No queremos que vuelva a perderse- Ella quería reclamar que ya no se perdía, pero lo dejo pasar.

Alumnos de cuarto empezaron a entrar al aula, varios la miraron y vieron salir al profesor detrás de ella.

Snape la llevo al tercer piso, donde se procedió a una gárgola en los pasillos.

-Varita de regaliz- dijo su profesor cuando Isabelle llego a su lado, con lo cual la gárgola saltó a un lado, dejando al descubierto una escalera de caracol ascendiendo lentamente donde ambos subieron. Al llegar a la parte superior de esta, se encontraron con una doble puerta de roble.

-Hasta aquí la traigo Señorita- dijo con su voz neutra- Tengo una clase a la cual volver- bajo por las escaleras y a mitad del camino se detuvo- No olvides llamar a la puerta- y desapareció de su vista.

Isabelle se sentía nerviosa, no planeaba ir justo después de su clase de pociones, primero iba a plantearse que era lo que quería saber. Dio un gran respiro y llamo a la puerta, que se abrió al primer toque.

-Ah! Señorita Fairchild- el director estaba ante ella, con su gran barba que parecía rebosar alegría. -Pase, la estaba esperando- Isabelle se sorprendió y paso a la sala, cuando la inspecciono como toda niña curiosa vio que contenía un gran número de retratos que supuso eran de directores anteriores, todos parecían dormidos, muchas tablas delgadas con intrincados dispositivos de plata sobre ellos, y el Sombrero Seleccionador descansando en un estante. Recordándole todo lo que le había dicho en la selección.

\- ¿Me esperaba? – Le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Claro, desde que comenzó el curso. Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas, no te contengas a preguntar, contestare todas tus dudas- el director sentado en su silla le indico que tomara asiento en un sillón. - ¿Dulces de menta? - le ofreció, ella negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Director Dumbledore…- al fin se atrevió a hablar.

-Dime solo Albus, pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de alentar a hablar a Isabelle.

\- Bien… Profesor Albus, ¿Por qué el sombrero menciono a Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin el día que me selecciono a mi casa? - Isabelle por un momento pareció ver sorprendido al Director de Hogwarts, pero cuando se fijo estaba sonriendo.

\- Debo admitir que esperaba otra pregunta, pero la contestare. – Dumbledore acomodo sus lentes y empezó a relatar. – Esto viene de muchos años atrás, el matrimonio de Margot y David Fairchild un linaje de magos puros tuvo 2 mellizos, Danielle y Darren, a los 17 sus padres decidieron que era hora de comprometerlos. A Danielle sus padres la casaron con el hijo de otra familia pura sangre, y Darren que había huido se casó con una bella muchacha que, aunque era de sangre pura, sus padres no aprobaban debido a que relacionaba con los hijos de Muggles y no-magos, su nombre era Renne Sacchat, por lo que había escapado de casa. Darren quedo desheredado por su familia, aunque él heredo su apellido a sus 2 hijos varones y una niña. Roland, Forest y Georgette Fairchild- Dumbledore miro que Isabelle lo escuchaba atenta- Creo que pase por alto que Renne era descendiente directa de Helga Hufflepuff, esta era su madre. -Le explico, Isabelle asintió en respuesta- Bien, continuo. El hijo menor de Darren nunca estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que sus padres les enseñaron, como el respetar a los Muggles. Por lo que cuando cumplió los 14 y su hermano se casó yéndose de casa, fue ante su abuela y le expreso lo mucho que le molestaba vivir con sus padres, su abuela le permitió quedarse, Forest nunca le volvió a dirigir la palabra a sus padres. Uno de los descendientes de Forest concibió a un varón que se casó con una mujer que era descendiente Salazar Slytherin, ambos tuvieron aún más descendencia, hasta llegar a tu bisabuelo que tuvo a tu abuela que se llamaba Isabelle. - Albus sonrió mientras miraba que la pequeña se sorprendía al saber que tenía el nombre de su abuela- y otro hijo que se casó con una Muggles, tu abuela tuvo un hijo de un hombre con el que nunca pudo casarse ya que murió por una enfermedad, tu abuelo que se llamaba Joshep. Tu padre que heredo el nombre de su padre y apellido de su madre, se casó con Agatha hija de otra familia de sangre pura, y tuvieron una hermosa hija a la que Joshep insistió en llamar Isabelle debido a que su madre acababa de fallecer. El hermano de Isabelle que se había casado con una Muggles, Frank, tuvo una niña a la que llamo Merylin, tu tía. Que se casó con tu tío Arnold, y tuvieron a tu prima Rosemary. - Isabelle miraba sin ver al profesor dándose cuenta de muchas cosas cuando finalizo su relato.

-Profesor, eso significa que… ¿Mis tíos no son realmente mis tíos, cierto? – pregunto mirando por la ventana.

\- No directamente, son tus tíos segundos – le dijo el Director, Isabelle suspiro lentamente. Nunca se había preguntado la relación de sus familias.

\- Profesor. Quisiera hacerle una última pregunta por hoy, tengo muchas más pero no creo poder procesar bien la respuesta de todas ellas hoy. - se sinceró ante el director.

\- Por supuesto Isabelle, puedes volver cuando quieras. – la miraba con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? – Isabelle dio una gran bocanada de aire antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo murieron mis padres? – le pregunto con voz baja.

\- Puedo decirte que tus padres murieron luchando por lo que ellos creían correcto, y tengo una historia muy larga para contarte, antes quiero saber si conoces de Lord Voldemort – le dijo mientras saboreaba un caramelo. Isabelle pensó un momento, y Harry vino a su mente.

\- En realidad no se mucho, sé que fue un mago tenebroso poderoso y que es el responsable de la muerte de los padres de Harry. – Isabelle miraba los ojos del Director.

-Creo que antes de escuchar esta historia deberías saber más de él. Podrías leer algunos libros sobre la primera guerra mágica, debería haber algún libro en la biblioteca. Puedes volver cuando sepas lo suficiente, con gusto te contare todo lo referente a tus padres. – Le dijo a la pequeña, quien asintió y se levantó para salir del lugar.

\- Creo que debería irme no quiero perder más clases – le dijo con una sonrisa, sentía que de algún modo muchas cosas tenían sentido, el inclino su cabeza y ella salió del despacho, bajo por las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora del almuerzo, por lo que se dirigió al gran comedor, perderse ya no era un problema para ella. Cuando llego Adalyn corrió hacia ella.

\- TÚ - le grito a metros de llegar, causando que muchos voltearan a verla, Ada la zarandeo cuando llego a ella sin reclamar nada. – Puedo ser mala influencia para ti, pero… ¿saltarte las clases? - le susurro en el oído, Isabelle se puso roja y empezó a balbucear, provocando que Adalyn se riese de ella. Isabelle enojada camino hasta su mesa y la dejo atrás, sentándose en el primer lugar que encontró empezando a almorzar.

\- ¿Primero me abandonas en Historia de la Magia y ahora quieres ser amiga de Zabini y Nott? – dijo con reproche Adalyn sentándose frente a ella. Isabelle la ignoro. – Vaya te eh enseñado bien, nunca pensé que el que fingieras que no existo me doliera tanto- dijo Ada recargando su cabeza en la mesa para que Isabelle la mirara, fallando en el intento – Vamos no me obligues a hacerte ojitos- Isabelle seguía ignorándola. – Tal vez deba hacerme la mejor amiga de Pansy y Draco ahora. – Adalyn se había puesto de pie y en pose pensativa. Isabelle no pudo aguantarlo y empezó a reírse. Adalyn empezó a reírse con ella, al final Adalyn le extendió los cinco a Isabelle quien negando se los choco.

\- Sabes mis puntos débiles – Le recrimino con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos los chites de Draco y Pansy siempre funcionan – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Saben que las están escuchando cierto? – Isabelle miro a un chico moreno que estaba a su derecha, ahora entendía lo de Zabini y Nott al darse cuenta que se había sentado entre ambos.

\- No sería divertido si no nos escucharan. – le dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa. Zabini se rio y Nott sonrió mientras seguía leyendo su libro. Los cuatro conversaron hasta que tuvieron que regresar a clases. Donde Isabelle se enteró de que Hermione tampoco había asistido a Historia de la Magia. Algo que realmente preocupo a Isabelle, quien cuando Adalyn se distrajo se acercó a unas chicas de Gryffindor.

-Disculpen- les hablo educadamente, ambas chicas la voltearon a ver - ¿Saben algo de Herms? – ambas se miraron entre si antes de responder.

\- Solo porque sabemos que eres su amiga. Está encerrada en el baño del tercer piso no ha querido salir, quiere estar sola. – le dijo una de ellas, Isabelle le agradeció y corrió a los baños sola. Donde no convenció a Hermione de salir, así que se quedó con ella sentada fuera de la puerta del baño, mientras Hermione le contaba como escucho que Ron dijo que solo podía hacer amigas de una casa repulsiva como lo son los Slytherin, le habían dado ganas de golpearlo, pero también le dolió pensar que de algún modo Ron aun no la aceptaba.

\- Herms - dijo cuándo le dio hambre por el olor a calabaza, la cena de Halloween había empezado – Te traeré algo de comer, vuelvo enseguida- se levantó y ella sabía que la escucho, entro cuidadosamente al comedor y se acercó a Adalyn.

\- ¿Dónde habías estado? - le pregunto haciéndole un lugar, Isabelle negó y empezó a tomar cosas de la mesa algunas pocas cosas para ella y Hermione.

-No me quedare, tengo algo que hacer- fue lo único que le dijo mientras tomaba una pierna de pollo la envolvía en una servilleta y la guardaba en su túnica.

\- Isabelle ¿Acaso encontraste un novio y no quieres que lo sepa? - le dijo con burla Adalyn, Isabelle suspiro. – Vaya es serio, no te sonrojaste- dijo preocupándose.

\- Nos vemos en la habitación- Se despedía Isabelle, de repente las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y el profesor Quirrell entro con el turbante mal acomodado con cara de terror y tambaleándose se acercó a la mesa del profesor Dumbledore.

—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo- jadeo el profesor.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos arti ficiales de su varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Isabelle solo podía pensar en una cosa, Hermione y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Pero una mano la tomo del brazo.

—¡¿A dónde vas Fairchild?!- era el prefecto. - ¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! - y la llevo a rastras hacia afuera, desde el otro lado del comedor miro a Harry.

\- ¡Harry! - le grito, llamo la atención de varios y el mismo, quien la miro- ¡Hermione! - le recordó ya que de algún modo también había sido su culpa por no defender a Hermione, allí se dio cuenta de que tampoco la había defendido a ella de Ron y por alguna razón dolió más. Harry pareció reaccionar y llamo la atención de Ron, Isabelle quiso darse un golpe. El prefecto la llevaba a rastras a su sala común, ella se dio cuenta de algo y como iba al frente con él le dio un buen jalón provocando que se volviera a ella parando a los alumnos detrás de ella.

\- ¡Te has puesto a pensar idiota, de que el troll esta en las mazmorras donde esta nuestra sala común! - le grito con mucho enojo, y el pareció pensarlo, por suerte la profesora McGonagall pasaba por allí.

\- Profesora - le llamo el prefecto, ella se volvió a él.

\- Las mazmorras están despejadas vayan rápido a su sala común- la profesora parecía saber que quería, todos los Slytherin siguieron su paso, pero Isabelle corrió hasta la profesora.

\- Ve a tu sala común Fairchild- le dijo cuando llego a ella

\- Si, pero Profesora McGonagall, Hermione ella…- un fuerte estruendo la hizo callar.

\- A tu sala ahora- la profesora le ordeno y empezó a caminar rumbo al sonido, Isabelle estaba dispuesta a seguirla, pero alguien volvió a tomarla del brazo, estaba dispuesta a golpear al prefecto de nuevo, pero no pudo del shock de ver que no era él si no Malfoy el que la llevaba a rastras a las mazmorras, dejándose guiar por él.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le dijo mientras la llevaba agarrada para que no corriera escaleras arriba.

\- Hermione es mi amiga- le dijo Isabelle, Draco se detuvo y la miro.

\- Créeme esa amistad no va funcionar, tú crees que si, pero después te harán a un lado y empezaran a desconfiar de ti porque son de casas distintas- le dijo mirándola, Isabelle se negaba a creerle.

\- Como digas – se soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar con dirección a su sala, se había olvidado de Hermione hasta que entro a su sala y vio a todos agitados. No pudo estar quieta hasta que Snape entro en la sala, les informo que el troll ya no estaba y que ningún estudiante había salido herido por el mismo. Isabelle creyó que eso iba para ella, y al fin se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró, que resultó ser junto a Draco, se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su cuarto. Al menos esa noche durmió sabiendo que Hermione y los demás estaban bien.


End file.
